Naruto : Travelled To The Past
by Dark Felix-Sama
Summary: Pada saat perang dunia shinobi Naruto salah melakukan teknik hiraishin dan hasilnya adalah Naruto terlempar ke dimensi lain. Bagaimana kisah Naruto di dimensi barunya? RnR Please ; Warning inside ; alur cepat
1. The Beginning

**Naruto : Travelled to The Past**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Masashi Kishimoto Dark Felix-Sama**

 **Rate M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Action, Lemon(maybe)**

 **Pair : Naruto x ...**

 **Summary : Pada saat perang dunia shinobi Naruto salah melakukan teknik hiraishin dan hasilnya adalah Naruto terlempar ke dimensi lain. Bagaimana kisah Naruto di dimensi barunya?**

"..." = bicara

'...' = pikiran

" **..." = bicara bijuu/monster**

' **...' = pikiran bijuu/monster**

" _ **..." = jutsu**_

 **Happy Reading! ^_^**

 **T** **erlihat 2 pria yang sedang bertarung, yang satu berambut pirang jabrik dan satunya berambut hitam jabrik membawa sebuah tongkat. Yaitu Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Obito**

" _ **Hiraishin!"**_ **ucap Naruto**

 **Namun Naruto tidak berteleport tapi...**

 **WUUSH..**

 **Naruto menghilang di tengah-tengah pertempuran aliansi shinobi dengan Obito**

* * *

 **Somewhe** **re at forest**

* * *

SWUUSH...

Keluarlah seorang pemuda berumur 13 tahun berambut yang bukan pirang jabrik lagi melainkan berambut merah jabrik dengan jumpsuit orange hitam dan memakai jubah hitam dengan jilatan api di bawahnya

"Ugh.. D-di mana aku?" ucap pria berambut merah sambil memegangi kepalanya

" **Mungkin kita ke dimensi lain Gaki" ucap partnernya**

"Dimensi lain, apa maksudmu?" tanya si merah

" **Kau tidak lihat saat kau membuat hiraishin, kita terlempar ke mana?" balas tanya partnernya**

"Kita terhisap... Lubang dimensi" ucap si merah

" **Kau benar, dan sekarang kita cari tahu di mana kita... Aku merasakan banyak sekali chakra di arah Timur mu 2 km lagi" ucap partnernya**

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kurama" ucap si merah terhadap partnernya (Kurama)

POFT..

* * *

 **At Konohagakure village**

* * *

"Uh, shinobi-san ini di mana yah?" tanya pria berambut merah jabrik memakai jumpsuit orange hitam (tanpa jubahnya)

"Ah.. Ada pemuda tampaknya, anda berada di Konohagakure no Sato emm..." ucap seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan hidung yang tertutup kain

"Uzumaki.. Uzumaki Naruto" ucap si merah, Naruto

"Eh, ada Uzumaki lagi selain Kushina-chan" ucap shinobi satunya

'Hmm... Kaa-chan?' pikir Naruto heran

' **Mungkin Kushina menggantikan peranmu di dimensi ini Gaki' ucap Kurama**

'Berarti dia jhincuriki mu?' tanya Naruto

' **Mungkin iya, kita lihat saja' balas Kurama**

"Boleh tunjukkan gedung Hokage di mana shinobi-san" ucap Naruto

"Ah iya.. Dari sini lurus terus sampai Ichiraku Ramen belok kanan, di situ akan ada gedung Hokage" ucap shinobi satunya lagi

"Terima kasih Shinobi-san" ucap Naruto dan langsung pergi dari situ

* * *

 **At Hokage tower**

* * *

Tok Tok Tok..

"Masuk" ucap seorang kakek dengan jubah Hokage nya

'Ji-jiji' pikir kaget Naruto

"Ada perlu apa ke sini anak muda?" ucap Hokage a.k.a Saarutobi Hiruzen

"A-apa saya boleh menjadi shinobi Konoha, Hokage-sama?" ucap Naruto

"Hm.. Siapa nama dan orang tuamu?" tanya Hiruzen

'Tidak mungkin kan aku memberitahu orang tuaku' pikir Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto, orang tua saya Uzumaki Namaki dan Uzumaki Kunashi" ucap Naruto berbohong

"Ah.. Kau selamat dari perang 'itu'?" tanya kaget Hiruzen

"I-iya, dan orang tua saya sudah meninggal sekarang" ucap Naruto sedih dan setengah berbohong

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu" ucap Hiruzen bersalah

"Tidak apa-apa Hokage-sama" balas Naruto

"Karena kau Uzumaki, kau boleh tinggal di Mansion Uzumaki" ucap Hiruzen sambil memberi hittai-ate Konoha ke Naruto

"Besok datanglah ke training ground 9 jam 8, kau akan di tes untuk pangkat yang pantas untukmu" lanjut ucapan Hiruzen

"Terima kasih Hokage-sama" ucap Naruto mengambil hittai-ate nya dan langsung pergi dari gedung Hokage menuju Mansion Uzumaki

'Apa Kushina itu adikku?' pikir Naruto

' **Tidak mungkin dia adikmu, kita berada di dimensi yang berbeda Gaki' balas Kurama**

'Oh.. Mungkin dia seumuran denganku dan tekanlah chakramu serendah mungkin Kurama agar tidak ketahuan' pikir Naruto

' **Aku sudah mengerti Gaki' balas Kurama**

* * *

 **Skip Time (at mansion)**

* * *

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu

"Okaeri, ada perlu apa emm..." balas seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah panjang dari dalam Mansion

'Kaa-chan cantik... Eh, kau tidak boleh begitu Naruto dia ibumu' batin Naruto

' **Kita berada di dimensi yang berbeda Gaki, jadi tidak masalah jika kau mau menjadikan Kushina istrimu'** ucap Kurama dan langsung membuat Naruto merona

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto

"Ke-kenapa memelukku, Ku-kushina-san?" tanya Naruto gugup karena 'sesuatu' 'milik' Kushina itu menekan dadanya

"Ternyata masih ada Uzumaki selain aku di dunia ini" ucap Kushina sambil melepas pelukannya

"Silahkan masuk Naruto-san" ucap Kushina

"Karena saya Uzumaki, apa saya boleh tinggal di sini?" ucap Naruto

"Iya tentu saja, kami menerima anggota Uzumaki di sini" ucap Kushina

"Kushina-san" panggil Naruto sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu

"Iya, ada apa Naruto-kun?" jawab Kushina tanpa sadar memakai suffix (-kun) pada nama Naruto dan ikut duduk di sofa

"D-di mana kamar saya?" tanya Naruto merona karena perkataan Kushina

"Ah iya, aku lupa.. Naiklah tangga itu, belok kanan dan kamar ke dua dari tangga" jawab Kushina

"Kalau begitu saya mau istirahat dulu, sampai nanti Kushina-san" ucap Naruto sambil melenggang pergi

"Iya Naruto-kun, semoga nyaman berada di sini" ucap Kushina sambil berjalan ke kamarnya

* * *

 **Skip Time**

* * *

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang tidur di kasurnya. Dan perlahan sinar matahari melewati jendela kamarnya

"Hoooaamm" ucap laki-laki itu sambil mengucek matanya

'Sudah pagi yah? Siap-siap untuk tes dari Hokage-sama' pikir Naruto yang hendak mandi

Tok Tok Tok..

"Naruto-kun, apa kau di dalam?" ucap Kushina dari luar kamar Naruto

'Apa dia di dalam? Atau aku masuk saja' pikir Kushina saat tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Naruto

Kriieet..

"Naruto-kun...?" tanya Kushina

"K-kyaaaa!" teriak kaget Kushina saat melihat yang di depannya sekarang... Naruto sedang bertelanjang dada dan dengan bawahan yang hanya handuk yang melilit bawahannya

"Ke-kenapa kau bi-bisa berada d-di sini Ku-kushina-san?!" teriak Naruto yang merona dan tak kalah kaget sambil memegang handuknya

"A-aku ta-tak sengaja ma-masuk ke ka-kamarmu.. Ma-maafkan aku Na-naruto-kun" ucap Kushina yang merona hebat dan menundukkan kepalanya

'Tu-tubuh Naruto-kun sangat a-atletis' pikir Kushina sambil merona hebat

"Ba-baiklah, sekarang ka-kau boleh keluar sebentar dari kamarku.. Kushina-san" ucap Naruto sambil memakai atasan jumpsuit-nya

"A-aku tunggu d-di ruang ma-makan Naruto-kun" ucap Kushina sambil melenggan pergi dari kamar Naruto

'Kenapa Kushina-chan bisa berada disitu?' pikir Naruto heran dan tanpa sadar menambahkan suffix (-chan) pada nama Kushina

* * *

 **In eating room**

* * *

"Kenapa Kushina-chan masuk ke kamarku?" tanya Naruto sambil memakan makanannya

"A-aku kira Naruto-kun masih tidur karena tidak membuka pintunya, saat aku buka pintunya tidak dikunci da-dan..." ucap Kushina menjelaskan dan mulai merona hebat

"Oh... Aku kira apa" balas Naruto enteng

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai.. Aku ke training ground 9, jaa ne~" ucap Naruto sambil keluar pintu

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto-kun" ucap Kushina tapi Naruto tidak mendengarnya karena sudah menghilang di balik pintu

* * *

 **At training ground 9**

* * *

"Di mana shinobi baru itu, Hokage-sama?" tanya seorang head clan dengan luka di wajahnya

"Entahlah" jawab sang Hokage enteng dan semua orang disitu hanya bisa sweetdrop

SWUUSH..

Muncul seorang pemuda berambut merah jabrik dengan jumpsuit-nya dari pusaran yang penuh dengan daun

"Kau terlambat bocah!" bentak sang Head Clan Hyuuga

"Maafkan saya, tadi saya melihat kucing hitam dan saya harus memutar agar tidak terkena sial, dan berahkir di jalan kehidupan" ucap Naruto tak berdosa

'Kau meniruku?' pikir seorang pria dengan rambut silver dan setengah wajahnya di tutupi oleh masker

'Alasan macam apa itu, lagipula kenapa bisa sama dengan Kakashi' pikir beberapa orang disitu

"Baiklah, tes sekarang dimulai, Hatake Kakashi tolong maju" ucap Genma selaku wasit

"Di mana posisimu Naruto-san?" tanya Kakashi

"Ini posisiku Kakashi-san" jawab Naruto enteng

"Hajime!" ucap Genma

Naruto langsung membuat serangkaian handseals dan langsung mengucapkan jutsunya

" _ **Suiton : Suiryuudan no justu"**_ ucap Naruto

Keluarlah dua naga air di udara terbuka samping Naruto dan langsung mengarah ke Kakashi

'Ko-kontrol chakranya sudah melebihi Nidaime/-sensei' pikir semua orang disitu

" _ **Doton : Doryuheki"**_ ucap Kakashi sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah

Keluar sebuah dinding dari tanah dan naga air Naruto pun menabrak dinding yang dibuat Kakashi akan tetapi sebelum menabrak naga air Naruto sudah menggandakan dirinya menjadi 2. Jadi yang menabrak hanya 1 saja

'Ba-bagaimana bisa?!' pikir semua orang disitu kecuali Naruto

BWUUUSH...

POFT..

'Kawarimi..?' pikir Naruto

'Kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, atas, bawah... Mana dia? Bawah!' lanjut Naruto

Kakashi keluar dari tanah di bawah Naruto dengan raikiri akan tetapi Naruto sudah melompat mundur dan berdiri di atas cabang pohon tak jauh dari Kakashi

JLEB..

Perut Naruto tertusuk oleh kunai Kakashi yang berada di belakangnya

'Kena kau..' pikir Kakashi

"Kau pikir akan semudah itu Kakashi-san?" ucap Naruto yang berada di belakang Kakashi

POFT..

'A-apa, bunshin?!' kaget Kakashi

WUUSH

Naruto segera menebas kunainya akan tetapi Kakashi sudah melompat menjauh dari Naruto

" _ **Kage bunshin!"**_ ucap Naruto

Keluar 3 bunshin Naruto **(A / N : kita sebut BN aja yah..)** dua di antaranya membuat rasengan dan menuju ke Kakashi. Naruto sendiri langsung duduk di atas cabang pohon tersebut. Satu BN menjaga Naruto yang asli yang sedang duduk memejamkan mata

'Apa yang bocah/dia lakukan?' pikir semua orang disitu

'Aku harus mengalahkan bunshinnya dulu' pikir Kakashi

GREB.. JROOSH

Tangan Naruto keluar dari tanah di bawah kakashi dan langsung memegang kaki Kakashi dan ditariknya kaki Kakashi sampai Kakashi hanya terlihat kepalanya saja

'Ba-bagaimana bisa dia berada di sana?!' pikir semua orang

"Aku menyerah Kakashi-san" ucap Naruto sambil turun dari pohon

"Kenapa menyerah saat musuhmu sudah terpojok Naruto-san?" tanya sang Head Clan Nara, Nara Shikaku

"Karena tes ini terlalu merepotkan" ucap Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya

'Kau sepertiku Naruto-san' pikir Shikaku

"Apa pendapat kalian tentang pangkatnya?" tanya sang Hokage

"Rank S Chunin mungkin" jawab Shikaku

"High Class Chunin juga boleh" ucap sang head clan Akimichi, Akimichi Choza

"Baiklah, telah diputuskan.. Uzumaki Naruto kau High Class Chunin dan sebagai chunin yang membantu team genin atau chunin yang lain" ucap sang Hokage sambil memberi rompi chunin ke Naruto

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama, minna-san. Mohon kerja samanya" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil rompi yang diberi Hokage

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang Naruto-san" ucap sang Hokage

"Saya undur diri dulu, jaa ne" ucap Naruto dan langsung melakukan shunshin daunnya

* * *

 **Skip Time (Hokage tower)**

* * *

"Naruto, kau mendapatkan misi Rank A, bantulah team 7 yang berada di Nami no Kuni" jelas Hokage

"Baiklah Hokage-sama, saya pamit pergi dulu" ucap Naruto

"Ya" balas Hokage

POFT..

* * *

 **Nami no Kuni**

* * *

"Awas sensei!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut merah

TRANK..

"Kau hebat juga Kakashi no Sharingan" ucap seorang pria yang setengah wajahnya di perban a.k.a Momochi Zabuza

"Jangan banyak bicara Zabuza" balas Kakashi

" _ **Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu"**_ ucap Zabuza

Keluarlah sebuah naga air dari mulut Zabuza dan langsung mengarah ke Kakashi

" _ **Doton : Doryuheki"**_ ucap Kakashi sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah

Muncul dinding tanah di depan Kakashi dan naga air Zabuza langsung menabraknya. Melihat jutsunya gagal Zabuza membuat langsung membuat serangkaian handseal

" _ **Suiton : Suiro no jutsu"**_ ucap Zabuza

Keluarlah air yang sangat banyak dari mulut Zabuza dan segera membentuk penjara dan mengurung Kakashi di dalamnya

"Kau tunggu disitu Kakashi, aku akan menghabisi muridmu dulu" ucap Zabuza dan membuat dua mizubimshim

"Jaga dia" ucapnya pada kedua bunshinnya

* * *

 **Team 7 place**

* * *

"Mana Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah, ayo kita bantu dia" balas Kushina

"Jangan, kita deiperintahkan untuk menjaga Tazuna-san" ucap Sakura

"Kalian disitu rupanya" ucap Zabuza dari balik pohon tak jauh dari team 7

"Di mana Kakashi-sensei?!" bentak Sasuke

"Dia sedang tidak bergerak di sana" jawab enteng Zabuza

"Beraninya kau!" ucap Sasuke menerjang Zabuza dan membuat handseal

" _ **Chidori!"**_

ZRAASH..

"Kau lumayan bocah" ucap Zabuza yang tangan kirinya tergores chidori Sasuke

Zabuza membuat mizubunshin dan segera membawa Sasuke pergi ke tempat lain

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura dan menyusul Sasuke

"Hey, Sakura!" ucap Kushina yang memanggil Sakura tapi tidak terdengar oleh Sakura

"Tinggal kau seorang gadis cantik" ucap Zabuza yang mendekati Kushina dan Tazuna

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak Kushina

WUUSH..

"A-apa?" ucap Kushina kaget

TRANK.. CTAK

'Dia lumayan bisa menangkis pedangku' pikir Zabuza melihat Kushina terpental

"Kau terahkir Pak tua" ucap Zabuza yang segera menyerang Kushina dan membuat mizubunshin yang menjaga Tazuna

SWUUSH..

Zabuza telah di sebelah Kushina tanpa Kushina sadari dan Zabuza hendak menebas kepalanya...

'Apakah ini ahkirnya, maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku tak bisa menemanimu' pikir Kuhsina pasrah saat pedang Zabuza mendekati lehernya

SWUUSH.. TRANK DUAGH...

Zabuza terpental karena sesuatu..

* * *

 **Naruto place 10 minute earlier**

* * *

' **Cepatlah Gaki, aku merasakan chakra Kushina sedang ketakutan' ucap Kurama dalam diri Naruto**

'Baiklah, terima kasih informasinya Kurama' balas Naruto sambil mempercepat lompatannya

* * *

 **Kushina place**

* * *

Ternyata yang menangkis pedang Zabuza adalah Naruto dan sekaligus membuat Zabuza pingsan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kushi-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" jawab Kushina

Saat Naruto ingin menendekati Zabuza tiba-tiba...

JLEB JLEB JLEB...

"Mulai dari sini aku yang mengurusnya, terima kasih shinobi Konoha" ucap seorang hunter-nin Kirigakure

'Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan hunter-nin itu' pikir Naruto

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, Kakashi-san?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Kakashi membawa Sasuke di pundaknya

"Dia hanya kelelahan saja" balas Kakashi sambil menggendong Sasuke

* * *

 **Tazuna's House**

* * *

Tok Tok Tok..

"Tsunami, buka pintunya nak!" ucap Tazuna sambil mengetok pintu

Krieet..

"Eh, Tou-san sudah pulang. Mereka siapa?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam a.k.a Tsunami

"Kita bicara di dalam saja dan siapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Silahkan masuk.." ucap Tazuna mempersilahkan

"Aku istirahatkan Sasuke dulu" ucap Kakashi menuju ke kamar

 **...::: TBC :::...**

 **See you on the next chap!**

 **Felix out~**


	2. Nostalgic Time

**Hey, aku kembali! Maaf atas kesalahan author yang (SANGAT!) banyak di chap pertama, karena author masih newbie (BANGET!), jadi.. mohon bimbingannya minna-san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review :**

 **.94 :** itu ada **time skip** -nya, jadi bisa loncat waktu beberapa hari, maaf kurang lengkap. Kushina 12 tahun. Pindah dimensi riky-san. Author tidak mengerti pertanyaan anda riky-san

 **:** paling lama sih 3-6 mingguan, tercepat yah 5-8 hari

 **Esya. :** terima kasih atas saranya Esya-san :)

 **yuuki hatsu :** karena pemberian nama Sannin dari Hanzo si Salamander kepada team Jiraiya. 2. perang uzushiogakure dari kiri, tsuchi, kumo. 3. itu Sasuke kelelahan -_- 4. setiap shinobi genin / chunin kalo diserang mesti keluarin kunai

 **holly lucifer :** maafkan author atas ketidaksempurnaannya

 **yovie-kun :** belum bisa yovie-san

 **Ero Azzazel & Uzumakinurroni : **itu adalah kesalahan author, maafkan atas ketidaksempurnaan author

 **Shoibsmd :** jelas berubah shoib-san, karena tubuh Naruto sudah berubah

 **Kitsune :** iya author tau, Naruto menjadi chunin karena mengikuti tuntunan cerita :)

 **Uzumaki kamil :** Naruto 14 thn, Kushina 12 thn, Kakashi 25 thn, Sasuke 13 thn, Sakura 12 thn, Haku 14 thn

 **Aldo namikaze :** word bisa dipanjangkan, tapi untuk doujutsu dan mokuton tidak bisa aldo-san

 **Happy Reading! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita sebelumnya :**

"Tsunami, buka pintunya nak!" ucap Tazuna sambil mengetok pintu

Krieet..

"Eh, Tou-san sudah pulang. Mereka siapa?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam a.k.a Tsunami

"Kita bicara di dalam saja dan siapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Silahkan masuk.." ucap Tazuna mempersilahkan

"Aku istirahatkan Sasuke dulu" ucap Kakashi menuju ke kamar

...::::...

* * *

 **1 weeks later**

* * *

"Apa kalian sudah siap berangkat?" tanya Kakashi

"Sudah" jawab team 7 & Naruto

"Ayo berangkat Tazuna-san" ucap Kakashi

"Baiklah, jaga rumah ya Tsunami-chan. Ayo" ucap Tazuna sambil membuka pintu

"Iya tou-san" balas Tsunami dari dalam rumah

* * *

 **On the bridge**

* * *

Team 7 telah sampai pada jembatan Tazuna yang belum selesai. Segera, Tazuna, Sakura, Kushina membantu membangun jembatan. Sementara Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi menjaga mereka yang membangun jembatan

"Aku melihat Zabuza, kau dan Sasuke lawanlah Anbu itu. Aku akan melawan Zabuza" ucap Kakashi setengah berbisik pada Naruto

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu memaksa melawan Zabuza, Kakashi-san" balas Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Sasuke dan Kakashi pun seger menuju tempat Zabuza berada

"Oi.. Sasuke, kau lawan Anbu itu dulu nanti aku susul" bisik Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke

"Hn, aku pergi dulu... Dobe" balas sang Uchiha dengan kosakata-nya yang 'melegenda' itu

'Terkutuklah dua huruf itu' pikir Naruto frustasi karena Sasuke yang di dimensi ini sama saja dengan dimensi miliknya. Tapi dia dapat menutupi wajah frustasi-nya dengan wajah datar

Sasuke pun segera menuju Anbu Kirigakure tersebut. "Semoga kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke" gumam Naruto karena di dimensi milknya Sasuke terluka parah karena jutsu es milik Haku, sang Anbu Kirigakure tersebut

* * *

 **Kakashi's place**

* * *

"Kau mau mengulangi kekalahanmu, Kakashi?!" ucap Zabuza sambil mengayunkan **_kubokiribocho-nya_** kearah Kakashi

TRAANK

Kakashi dengan sigap menangkis ayunan pedang Zabuza dengan kunai-nya

"Sekarang, aku akan mengalahkanmu di sini Zabuza!" ucap Kakashi sambil membuka hittai-ate nya dan membuat handseal

 _ **"Doton : Doryuudan"**_ gumam Kakashi sambil menyelesaikan handsealnya

Keluarlah sebuah naga dengan panjang 5 meter dan berdiameter 3. Langsung menuju kearah Zabuza

 _ **"Suiton : Suijinheki"**_ ucap Zabuza dan langsung menyemburkan air yang sangat banyak, dan segera membentuk sebuah dinding yang melindungi Zabuza dari naga tanah milik Kakashi

DUUUMM...

Terjadi dentuman keras karena benturan jutsu Kakashi dengan Zabuza. Hal itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Zabuza

 _ **"Kirigakure no jutsu"**_ bisik Zabuza nyaris tak terdengar

Keluarlah kabut yang menutupi jarak pandang Kakashi. 'Sial, kabut ini dilapisi chakra.. Aku tidak bisa melihat Zabuza' pikir Kakashi

'Di mana dia? Atas, bawah, Kiri, Kan-' pikir Kakashi terpotong karena Zabuza sudah mengayunkan pedangnya menuju leher Kakashi

Dengan gerakan _slow motion,_ pedang Zabuza yang tinggal beberapi cm lagi untuk menebas leher Kakashi telah ditangkis oleh kunai milik Kakashi. Adu taijutsu tak terelakkan. Kakashi langsung melakukan _sidehouse kick_ untuk menendang kepala Zabuza tapi sayang, karena tangan Zabuza lebih dulu menangkis tendangan Kakashi. Kakashi pun tidak tinggal diam, dia meninju kepala Zabuza dari kiri dengan tangan kirinya yang menganggur. Zabuza terpental akibat pukulan Kakashi tapi dia masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya

* * *

 **Sasuke's place**

* * *

 _ **"Hyouton : Hyouryuudan"**_ ucap sang Anbu Kiri

Terbentuklah naga es di samping Anbu Kiri tersebut dan langsung menuju Sasuke. Sasuke pun tidak tinggal diam dan segera membuat handseal

 **"Katon : Goryuuka _no jutsu!"_** teriak Sasuke dan langsung menyemburkan naga api dari dalam mulutnya

Naga api Sasuke segera menerjang naga es milik Anbu Kiri terebut

BLAAARR..

Terjadi ledakan keras diantara Sasuke dan Anbu Kiri tersebut. Asap yang tebal akibat ledakan naga mereka, membuat jarak pandang mereka terbatas

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari jutsu ku!" teriak tiba-tiba sang Anbu tersebut

 _ **"Makyou Hyoshou"**_ ucap sang Anbu Kiri tersebut

Tiba-tiba kaca dari es terbuat di sekitar Sasuke dan segera mengurung Sasuke di dalamnya

'Jutsu apa ini?!' pikir Sasuke kaget karena ada kaca es mengelilinginya

 _ **"Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu"**_ ucap Sasuke

Sebuah bola api meluncur ke arah kaca es milik Anbu Kiri tersebut

BLAAR..

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari jutsuku apalagi menembusnya" sombong sang Anbu itu

 _ **"Sensatsu suishou"**_ ucap Anbu Kiri tersebut

Muncul ribuan jarum es menuju Sasuke. Sasuke pun tidak tinggal diam, dia hanya bisa menangkis beberapa dari ribuan jarum es yang menhujam dirinya

"A-arrrgghh!" teriak Sasuke saat beberapa jarum menancap di tubuhnya

"Kau akan mati di sini bocah" ucap sang Anbu itu

'Apa ini ahkirku? Aku belum sempat membalaskan dendamku pada Itachi' pikir Sasuke yang sudah tidak kuat menahan kesadarannya

Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya dia sempat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik di depannya

"Kau benar-benar tidak baik Teme" ucap laki-laki itu dan Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Bunshin Naruto segera membawa Sasuke ke tempat Sakura, Kushina dan Tazuna

"Lepaskanlah topengmu itu Haku-chan" ucap Naruto santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa ta-tau?" tanya Anbu itu a.k.a Yuki Haku melepas topengnya

"Mudah, kau dapat dikenal dari chakramu" jawab Naruto bohong karena dia dari dimensi lain

"Baiklah, inilah pertarungan yang sebenarnya" ucap Haku sambil mengeluarkan pedang esnya

"Ayo Haku-chan!" ucap Naruto yang segera menebaskan kunainya ke arah Haku, tapi Haku dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan melompat ke atas

"Selalu berwaspada Haku-chan" ucap Naruto dari belakang Haku saat itu

'A-apa, bagaimana di-dia bisa ber-berada di situ?' pikir Haku kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto di belakangnya

TRANK..

'Untung masih sempat' pikir Haku lega karena dia sempat menangkis tebasan kunai Naruto

"Seperti kata-kataku Haku-chan, selalu berwaspada" ucap Naruto di belakang Haku dengan membawa sebuah Rasengan di tangannya

'Ja-jadi, di mana ya-yang asli?!' pikir Haku frustasi melihat Naruto berada di mana-mana

 _ **"Fuuton : Namikaze no jutsu"**_ ucap Haku menyebutkan jutsunya

Muncul tornado di sekitar Haku dan Naruto dan semua Naruto yang berada di sana berubah menjadi asap

POFT POFT POFT..

'Jadi.. Dia bersembunyi' pikir Haku saat tidak ada Naruto di hadapannya

"Selalu berwaspada Haku-chan!" teriak Naruto dari depan Haku

'Ba-bagaimana dia bi-bisa berada di si-sini? A-apa itu kecepatannya?' pikir Haku (sangat) kaget

TRANK..

"Bertarung kenjutsu denganmu lumayan seru Haku-chan, tapi aku akan mengahkiri ini.. Karena aku akan membantu Kakashi-san" ucap Naruto menjauh dari Haku dan membuat handseal. Naruto membuat satu bunshin dan bunshinnya ikut membuat handseal

 _ **"Katon : Tsuin goryuuka no jutsu / Fuuton : Kazekiri no jutsu"**_ ucap Naruto dan bunshinnya

Naruto menyemburkan sebuah naga yang sangat besar dan ditambah dengan angin berbentuk pisau membuat naga api miliknya membesar dan dikelilingi angin pemotong

WUUUSSH...

'Ga-gawat!' pikir Haku

 _ **"Suiton : Suijinheki"**_ ucap Haku mengucapkan jutsunya

BLAAAARRR!

"Hah.. Ini cukup menguras hah.. Chakra dan stamina ku" ucap Naruto kelelahan

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat hebat 'Untung tubuhku sudah kulapisi angin' pikir Naruto saat melihat ledakannya dan dia segera melihat ke tempat Haku. Haku tergeletak tidak berdaya (Pingsan) dan Naruto segera membawanya ke tempat Kushina

* * *

 **Kakashi's place**

* * *

"Kau lumayan dalam taijutsu Kakashi, bagaimana dengan kenjutsu" ucap Zabuza sambil mengelap darahnya yang keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya

WUUSH

Zabuza segera melesat ke arah Kakashi dan menebaskan _**kubokiribocho-nya**_ ke leher Kakashi

TRANK..

Kakashi masih sempat menangkis tebasan pedang Zabuza dengan kunainya yang setia di genggaman tangannya

"Bagaimana kalau dengan ini, _**Kirigakure no jutsu"**_ ucap Zabuza melancarkan jutsu pamungkasnya

'Sial, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa' pikir Kakashi melihat Zabuza menggunakan jutsu andalannya

WUUSH... JRASH

"Argh, ini cukup sakit" rintih Kakashi setelah Zabuza menebaskan pedangnya ke tangan kirinya

WUSH... TAP TAP

"Yo, Kakashi-san lenganmu terluka, sebaiknya kau ke tempat Tazuna-san saja" ucap Naruto di samping Naruto

"H-hah.. Naruto-san, jangan.. Bagaimanapun juga Zabuza Missing-Nin Rank S Kirigakure, kau jangan melawan dia sendirian" balas Kakashi ngotot

"Apa kau bisa melawan shinobi Rank S dengan satu tangan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil kunainya

"Tidak juga, baiklah.. Aku serahkan padamu dan kembalilah dalam keadaan utuh" ucap Kakashi sebelum shunshin ke tempat Tazuna

"Hm" balas Naruto santai

 ** _"Fuuton : Atsugai"_** ucap Naruto

Badai di sekitar Naruto segera menghilangkan kabut milik Zabuza. Zabuza mendecih tidak suka terhadap Naruto

"Kau datang seenaknya dan menghilangkan kabutku seenaknya. Kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya bocah pirang!" teriak Zabuza dan melakukan handseal

 ** _"Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu"_** ucap Zabuza

 _ **"Doton : Douhachiryuudan no jutsu"**_ ucap Naruto tak mau kalah

Keluar 8 naga tanah dari tanah di sekitar Naruto dan segera menerjang naga air milik Zabuza

BLUUR..

Naga air milik Zabuza hancur dengan sekali tabrak dari satu naga tanah milik Naruto. Zabuza berkeringat dingin melihat tujuh naga tanah milik Naruto ingin 'memakannya'. Zabuza susah payah menghindari semua naga tanah milik Naruto. Tapi Ahkirnya Zabuza berhasil menghindari keenam naga tanah milik Naruto, dan yang terahkir Zabuza terkena terjangan naga tanah milik Naruto. Zabuza terpental beberapa meter dari pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Di belakangnya Naruto siap menendang Zabuza tapi dapat di tangkis dengan tangan Zabuza dan Zabuza menangkap kaki kanan Naruto. Dilemparkannya Naruto ke jembatan itu

DUAGH... BLARR..

"U-ugh, i-itu sakit" rintih Naruto 'Chakra ku me-menipis' pikir Naruto

DAAGH..

"I-itu bisa mengulur wa-waktu Zabuza-san" ucap Naruto di belakang Zabuza yang tergeletak pingsan

Ternyata yang dilempar Zabuza adalah chi bunshin milik Naruto. Dan Naruto yang asli bersembunyi menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membuat pingsan Zabuza.

"Hahahahaha.. Aku kira Zabuza akan menang melawan bocah sepertimu" ucap seorang pria cebol dengan ratusan bandit di belakangnya a.k.a Gatou

"Diamlah kau, cebol!" bentak Naruto

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan serang bocah itu!" perintah Gatou

"Hyaaa!"

"Hyaaaa!" teriak pasukan Gatou

"Hah.. Hah.. _**Fuuton : Dai Kazekiri no jutsu!"**_ Naruto mengucapkan jutsunya

Keluarlah badai angin pemotong dari mulut Naruto dan mengarah ke Gatou dan pasukannya

JRAASH.. CRASH JRAASH JROSH JRAASH.. ARGH AARGH AAARGH!

"Hah.. Hah.. Ha-" nafas Naruto yang hampir kehabisan chakra dan kelelahan ahkirnya kehilangan kesadaran di samping Zabuza

* * *

 **Team 7's place**

* * *

"Aku merasakan chakra Naruto-kun melemah sensei, sebaiknya kita segera ke sana" ucap Kushina yang merasakan chakra Naruto melemah

"Baiklah, Sakura kau di sini saja, jaga Sasuke" ucap Kakashi dan segera menuju tempat Naruto bersama Kushina

"Ha'i sensei" jawab Sakura

* * *

 **Naruto's place**

* * *

Kushina dan Kakashi sampai di tempat Naruto. Mereka berdua melihat banyak darah berceceran di sana-sini dan banyak mayat jauh di depan tempat Naruto dan Zabuza pingsan

"Na-naruto-kun... Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa kan? Hiks, hiks.." ucap Kushina setengah menangis saat melihat Naruto pingsan di samping Zabuza

"Kita bawa mereka berdua ke rumah Tazuna-san saja, ayo Kushina" ajak Kakashi membuat bunshin dan sambil membopong Zabuza di pundaknya. Bunshinnya membawa Naruto di pundaknya

* * *

 **Tazuna's house (2 days later)**

* * *

"Baiklah Zabuza-san, Haku, Tzunami-san, Tazuna-san.. Kita pamit pulang ke desa kami.. Sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Kakashi berpamitan

"Kau yakin tidak ke Konoha Zabuza-san, Haku-chan?" tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa Zabuza dan Haku tidak mau ke Konoha bersamanya

"Tidak, karena kami harus membantu Kirigakure karena perang saudaranya itu" jelas Zabuza

"Iya, itu benar Naruto-kun.. Berjanjilah kau akan mampir ke Kirigakure setelah perang usai Naruto-kun.." ucap Haku merona sambil menyodorkan (bahasa macam apa itu?!) jari kelingking-nya

"Baiklah, aku berjanji Haku-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil mengaitkan jari kelingking-nya ke jari kelingking Haku

Kushina hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan 'tidak suka'

"Kita pamit dulu, Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san, Haku-chan, Zabuza-san.. Sampai jumpa" pamit Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dan segera menyusul team 7

"Sampai jumpa Naruto-kun" balas Haku yang merona sambil malambaikan tangannya

'Jangan bilang kau menyukai bocah itu Haku!' pikir Zabuza histeris melihat rona merah di pipi Haku

Dengan kepergian team 7, Zabuza dan Haku segera pergi dari situ menuju Kirigakure. Di perjalanan team 7 hanya ada ocehan sang Haruno

"Bisakah kau diam, Sakura" ucap Naruto malas

Tapi ucapan Naruto tidak diharaukan oleh sang Haruno

"Diamlah kau!" bentak Sasuke dan Sakura langsung diam tak berkutik

* * *

 **Kohogakure village**

* * *

"Yo Izumo!" sapa Kakashi saat sampai di depan gerbang Kohoha

"Yo Kakashi-san, dari mana saja?" tanya penjaga satunya a.k.a Kotetsu

"Misi Rank A, Nami no kuni" jawanb Kakashi, Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya ber'oh'ria saja

"Aku akan melaporkan misi ke Hokage-sama, kalian istirahatlah.. Jaa ne~" ucap Kakashi segera menghilang dengan shunshin

"Baiklah, kau mau ke mana Kushina-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Kushina

"Kau mau ke mana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura

"Pulang" jawab Sasuke dan Kushina

Kedua orang yang bertanya hanya ber'sweetdrop'ria. Naruto pun segera pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen untuk mengisi perutnya yang 1 minggu tidak makan ramen

'Ah... Sudah satu minggu aku tidak makan ramen, makan di tempat Teuchi-jiisan aja' pikir Naruto sambil melihat Gama-chan **(Dompetnya yang berbentuk katak)**

* * *

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

* * *

"Yo, Teuchi-jiisan.. Miso ramennya 6 porsi" ucap Naruto sambil duduk di bangku

"Eh, Naruto.. Tunggu sebentar" balas sang koki a.k.a Teuchi

* * *

 **Few minuete later**

* * *

"Huh.. Lezatnya ramennya" ucap Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan 4 mangkuk rarmennya

"Eh, Naruto-kun ada di sini?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah dari belakang Naruto

"Hwah.. Kwushwina-cwhan?" ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen

"Kalau bicara ditelan dulu makanannya Baka!" ucap Kushina sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa ramen yang berada di mulut Naruto. Setelah sadar apa yang dia lakukan Kushina segera menarik tangannya

"Ma-maafkan aku, a-aku tidak se-sengaja" ucap Kushina merona hebat sambil menunduk

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok" balas Naruto yang juga merona tipis

"Jiisan pe-pesan miso ramen satu" ucap Kushina sambil duduk di sebelah Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Teuchi

* * *

 **..:: Skip Time** **::..**

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa. Naruto dan **rookie 9** tidak dinggal diam, mereka langsung mengejar Sasuke dan mereka dihalangi oleh team utusan Orochimaru. Naruto pun mengejar Sasuke sampai **Valley of The End** atau Lembah Ahkir

"Kau akan mati di sini Naruto!" teriak Sasuke sambil membuat sebuah chidori di tangan kirinya

"Tidak akan sampai aku mencapai cita-citaku, Sasuke!" balas Naruto tak kalah keras

'Chidori Teme hitam, sama seperti di dimensiku dulu.. Pakai Odama Rasengan sajalah' batin Naruto dan membuat bunshin

Naruto pun segera membuat rasengan yang besar dan melaju menuju Sasuke. Sasuke pun tak mau kalah ikut melaju menuju Naruto

"Hyyaaaaa!" teriak mereka berdua

DUUUMM.. SWUUT... BLLAAAARR

Mereka berdua pun terpental dan menabrak patung Madara dan Hashirama

DUAAGH...

"U-ugh, chidori-nya masih tetap kuat" rintih Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang tergeletak

"U-ugh, seberapa ja-jauh kekuatanmu Do-dobe" rintih Sasuke sambil menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain tapi hasilnya nihil, dan dia pun hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto sedang berjalan ke arahnya

Naruto telah berada di depan Sasuke yang tergeletak tak berdaya

"A-ayolah Sasuke, pulanglah ke Konoha" ajak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Hn, ti-tidak akan pe-pernah" balas Sasuke sambil mencoba berdiri

SWUUSH

Keluar sebuah ular kecil dari tanah di sebelah Naruto dan Sasuke. Ular itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengeluarkan cairan putih. Lama-lama cairan itu berubah menjadi sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dengan lidah yang panjang a.k.a Orochimaru

"A-ada apa kau ke sini Orochimaru?!" tanya Naruto to the point

"Khu khu khu khu.. Aku hanya ingin membawa Sasuke-kun dan memberimu hadiah" jawab Orochimaru dengan seringainya

'Ja-jangan-jangan, dia ingin memberi se-segel kutukan itu.. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, tapi chakraku sudah hampir habis' pikir Naruto panik

* * *

 **Rookie's 9 place**

* * *

'Tunggu kami Naruto!' batin Neji saat perasaannya mulai tidak enak

* * *

 **Naruto's place**

* * *

Orochimaru segera memanjangkan lehernya dan mengarahkan lehernya ke bahu kanan Naruto. Naruto pun tak tinggal diam dia melakukan _backflip_ tapi hasilnya adalah dia dililit oleh ular yang keluar dari tangan Orochimaru. Alhasil Orochimaru berhasil menggigit bahu kanan Naruto

"A-aaarrghh!" teriak Naruto kesakitan

* * *

 **Rookie's 9 place**

* * *

"I-itu teriakan Naruto, kita harus cepat.. Minna!" ucap Shikamaru menambah kecepatannya

"Ha'i!" balas **rookie 8**

* * *

 **Naruto's place**

* * *

Naruto jatuh terduduk di depan Sasuke sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Itu hadiah dariku Naruto-kun, sayounara" ucap Orochimaru sambil membawa Sasuke dan menghilang seperti ditelan tanah

"Ha-hah hah hah hah.. Ku-kurang ajar!" teriak Naruto marah

"Naruto/-kun!" ucap **rookie 9**

DUGH..

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Naruto mulai menipis dan dirinya hendak pingsan. Tapi sebelum jatuh pingsan tubuhnya telah ditahan oleh Shikamaru yang datang tepat waktu

"Maaf, Naruto.. Kita terlambat datang" ucap Shikamaru

"Ta-tak apa, Shi-shikamaru" balas Naruto sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang

* * *

 **Konoha's hospital**

* * *

Berjalan di lorong-lorong rumah sakit Konoha bisa membuat bosan setengah mati. Buktinya sekarang sang Hokage tengah berjalan sambil menggerutu sendiri

"Kenapa aku tak pakai shunshin?!" gerutu sang Hokage frustasi

Setelah sampai pada tujuannya sang Hokage a.k.a Sarutobi Hiruzen segera masuk ke dalam kamar seseorang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai cucu yaitu Uzumaki Naruto

Krieet...

"Yo, Naruto-kun. Sudah bangun kah? Sejak kapan?" tanya Hiruzen begitu duduk di sebalah Naruto berbaring

"Eh... Yo, Jiji.. Pagi ini aku sudah bangun, nanti siang aku sudah boleh pulang" jawab Naruto dengan senyum 5 jarinya

Hiruzen ikut tersenyum, lega rasanya melihat cucunya tidak terluka parah dan bisa beraktifitas kembali

Krieet..

"Eh, ada Hokage-sama... Ohayou Naruto, Hokage-sama" ucap pemuda berambut nanas yang berada di pintu kamar Naruto

"Ohayou/Shikamaru" balas Hiruzen dan Naruto

"Bagaimana keadanmu, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sambil duduk di sofa

"Perlahan membaik, nanti siang boleh pulang" jawab Naruto

"Karena aku ada urusan, aku pergi dulu.. Naruto, Shikamaru" ucap Hiruzen hendak ke pintu

"Jaa ne Hokage-sama/Jiji" balas Shikamaru dan Naruto

Setelah dirasan keberadaan sang Hokage, Shikamaru bertanya ke Naruto

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru

"Dia tetap keras kepala, jika tidak ada Orochimaru aku bisa membanya kembali" jawab Naruto sambil menahan amarah

"Ada Orochimaru, sang legenda sannin itu?" tanya Shikamaru (lagi)

"Iya, Orochimaru mana lagi.." jawab Naruto sweetdrop akan pertanyaan Shikamaru yang menurutnya konyol sekali

"Mungkin ada Orochimaru yang lain.." balas Shikamaru enteng

"Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi, Shikamaru" balas Naruto tak mau kalah

"Ya, baiklah" ucap Shikamaru pasrah

"Oh.. Ya, aku ada latihan dengan Choji dan Ino hari ini... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Naruto" ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto

"Ya, ya.. Semoga kau kalah Shikamaru" jawab Naruto acuh

Shikamaru menatap Naruto kesal dan megarahkan tinju tangannya ke Naruto dan Naruto membalasnya **(Tos ala Bijuu bro..)**

"Jaa ne, baka" ucap Shikamaru di depan pintu

"Jaa.. Teme" balas Naruto

 **...::: TBC :::...**

 **Gaahhh! Ahkirnya author bisa update nih cerita yang sangat amburadul (bahasa macam apa itu?!) ... Yak, bagaimana chap ini .. Cukup memuaskan atau tidak sama sekali (Author ngambek di pojokan)? Segini aja dulu yak... Salam hangat dari Author~**

 **Felix Out~**


End file.
